


Off A Cliff

by djemso



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djemso/pseuds/djemso
Summary: The night before Babylon reopens, the family meet. Slightly AU, as it's only based on spoilers.





	Off A Cliff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is a spoiler fic, based on the only spoiler’s I’d read for season five. Completely got the wrong image and the wrong idea so it's slightly AU. The memory described is a nod to another fic I read on Brian and Michael as teenagers.   


* * *

Babylon. Seven at night. There was silence.  
  
Until the clink of glasses could be heard over the chattering sounds of a family, not by blood but a family none the less, celebrating the opening which would occur that night. They were chatting, laughing and having fun. The bar had been turned into a buffet and tables had been brought in and everyone had bought something for tonight.  
  
On the right, leaning back on his chair and sneaking the occasional looks at his husband was Michael Novotny-Bruckner, a cute but passionate comic store owner who was recovering, mostly, to being in the blast that had closed the boy wonderland in the first place. But he was smiling now, showing the pictures from the charity ride he’d brought.  
  
His husband was staring at him. Not hard to see why, he was always passionate when talking about things he loved. Ben loved that about him. There was a protective hand on his, both still shaken from the explosion.  
  
Next to him, a slightly pouty teenager was looking bored and removed but still listening intently, eating the nacho’s that he and Ben had made earlier in the day. And he’d informed his adoptive father never to tell anyone that they had, in case they thought it “sweet” or “cute” or some other rubbish.  
  
Of course, lending the evil eye to Hunter, was Debbie Novotny, the mother of this unconventional family and the person who (with the help of Jennifer Taylor, who was sitting on her right) supplied most of the food to this little event. She was sitting with her, well, her fiancé and talking about the wedding cake and her own proposal. A happier time for all of them, she’d said.   
  
I suppose it could be argued that Carl Horvath had brought nothing. But he had driven Debbie and the food here, and what could be more important than bringing Debbie?  
  
A smile tugged at the lips of the trademark queen, probably half at what Michael was saying of a retelling of one the chapters of the Brian and Mikey show and half at the fact that Ted, who was set behind him, kept getting hit by the hanging glitter strips he’d bought and hung. He poured a glass of Ted’s wine and handed it to him, with a smile that wouldn’t have been there not too long ago.  
  
Daphne was sitting with her best friend on one side and her boyfriend, Eric, on the other. She had an arm around each and laughed on cue when they’d popped her CD in the player, the she’d christened Babylon Back story which such golden oldie hits as Let’s Hear It For The Boy, Forever Young and High School Confidential. Of course, as for the last one, people such as Ben and Horvath didn’t really get the joke.   
  
Justin, on the other hand, was half laughing and half trying to hide his quickly reddening face. He seemed more relaxed after coming back from L.A. and if the movie went ahead, he’d be happy. Mostly, anyway. He was back but not with Brian. Not any more. But they were talking, at least enough for him to be invited here. Even after the big I-Love-You, he had wanted to see him, agreed to see this place back on its feet. And of course, bring the opening posters.  
  
Linds had come early to help him set up while Melanie had spent some time with Gus. Now they were both there, one rolling her eyes and the other familiar with the tale. Both seemed to bring the hope to the table, hope that things could work out.  
  
Brian had been listening and interjecting; mostly glad to have his best friend back. That didn’t mean he wasn’t bringing his usual level of cynicism to the table, waiting on Michael finishing his story.

  
“… And then he gets off and practically jumps on me!” Michael was saying.  
  
“Get’s off what?” Jennifer asked, “Or don’t I want to know?”  
  
“The stage.” Brian said.  
  
“Well, with him, you never know.” Ted interjects.  
  
Brian almost looked proud, but something was defiantly off. Michael would have to call him on it later but for now, he had forgotten where he was.   
  
Michael started, trying to think. “And then…”  
  
Brian said, “We left.”  
  
”After he had two guys in the bathroom.”   
  
“That was before the stage.” Brian said.  
  
”Oh, yeah.” Michael muses. “Shouldn’t have let you slip me that E.”  
  
Laughter broke out at the sheepish look between the two and everyone resumed the drinks, not really noticing when Brian, seemingly the man of the hour (usually was, after all) stood up, and tapped his glass.   
  
Eyes slowly came to him and he grinned, “As this is my night-“  
  
“Here we go,” Justin said, to no one in particular.  
  
“- I wanted to say some…some important announcements.”  
  
“Five bucks said he’s positive.” Hunter grins.  
  
“I say he’s pregnant,” Ted adds.  
  
“He’s ‘seen the light’!” Emmett puts forward.  
  
“As if!” Daphne grins. “I say he’s reached his thousandth trick mark!”  
  
“A thousand, Daphne?” Brian said, “Give me some credit!”  
  
“Ten thousand?” Ben asked.  
  
“Twenty, easy.” Michael said, clearing his throat after seeing Justin’s eyes fall. “Anyway, announcements?”  
  
Brian nodded, “Thank you, Michael.” Oh, dear. A full name is never a good thing. “Needless to say, our foray into drama with proposition fourteen has been one hell of ride. We’ve been bitten on the ass, more than once. So…in more ways the one, we’re saying Babylon is opening and fuck you, ass holes.”  
  
  
”I think he means that literally,” Debbie grins, but raises her glass with the rest.   
  
He raised his glass, “To Babylon.”   
  
There was a chorus of “To Babylon” and people downed, sipped and smiled.

  
Brian cleared his throat, “Well, let’s get ‘em all in then!”  
  
Everyone started to move as the HHH (Hired Hunky Help) started to clear things away and everyone started to get ready to go, as Babylon began to get ready to fill. As Justin went to leave, Brian took his arm. “How's it going?”  
  
Justin looks at him curiously, about to answer.  
  
“Had a busy night?”  
  
Recognising the words, he smiled that sunshine smile that doesn’t come out too often these days.  
  
Brian knows he has his attention, “Got time to stick around?”  
  
”What for?”  
  
”Special performance.” Brian said. “One night only.”  
  
Justin frowned, as there were many ways to interpret Brian and sometimes – just sometimes – the right one eluded him. “Okay.” He took his hand and felt himself being pulled up on to the stage area, suddenly a little worried about what was going to happen.  
  
“Brian-“ He started but Brian lifted a finger, indicating he wanted silence.   
  
“Right then,” Brian said, pushing his hands together as the place started to fill up. “Daphne, be a dear and put the music on, would you?”  
  
Justin frowned, seeing Daphne’s legs disappear behind the door and butterflies hit as he realised he was standing up there with only Brian for company and the guys flooding Babylon were starting to look, not to mention their friends and family.  
  
“Brian,” He said, putting on his very best I’m-still-seventeen-so-answer-me whine, “Come on, what’s going on?”  
  
Brian wasn’t listening, he just took Justin’s shoulders, positioning him with concentration before blaring lighting came on, illuminating them both. A ballad started pumping in the background and he looked around, hearing it from the speakers.  
  
 _“You can dance…every dance with the guy who gives you the eye and let you hold him tight…”_  
  
He watched silently as Brian picked up the mike and strode toward him. For a horrible moment he thought he was going to sing to him but that was apparently not the case. Instead, he just took his hand and pushed into a dance.   
  
_“You can smile….if smile for the man who held your hand under the pale moon light…”_  
  
“What, we’re the performance?” Justin asked, sceptically.  
  
“Oh, this isn’t the performance,” Brian said, standing still. “This is foreplay.”  
  
“Doesn’t look like any foreplay we’ve ever done,” Justin mutters, standing still. What exactly was Brian on tonight?  
  
Brian ignored him, but stopped as well. “Well, this is as good a time as any. “ He got down on his knees in front of him and Justin’s eyes opened a little wider.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“What does it look like I’m doing?”

  
“It looks like you’re going to suck me off in front of my mother!”   
  
Brian cracked a smile, “What were expecting, a proposal?” Justin didn’t meet his eyes, “Oh, alright then.”  
  
That made his head snap around, “Huh?”  
  
“Eloquent, aren’t you?” Brian said. “I asked if you’d marry me.”  
  
“Seriously?” The words “why, do you give a shit?” echoing through his mind from a lifetime or two ago.  
  
“I asked, didn’t I?”  
  
“I…”  
  
A chorus came from everywhere, half “say yes”, half say “no” and one ultra special, “Say yes, you stupid fuck, before he changes his mind.” Tricks always were very articulate.  
  
  
Justin did his best to look nonchalant, “Uh…okay.”  
  
Brian looked at him, “Okay?”  
  
“Yes.” He smiles.  
  
“Yes, what?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll marry you. Asshole.” Justin said as the place fucking exploded.

 He imagined half the people were just clapping so they could get the hot naked guys back to dancing and stop watching the Brian and Justin show but couldn’t have cared less with Brian’s lips back on his.  
  
He was being pulled off the stage and he noticed Daphne. “Hey, were you in on this?”  
  
She just grinned evilly at him.  
  
“You should have told me.”  
  
“I’m telling you now.”  
  
They hugged quickly, but it was a short-lived moment as Emmett, his mom and Debbie all seemed to throw their arms around him, “congratulations!” in the air. Apparently letting him breathe wasn’t even being thought about.   
  
Although he was greatly amused when he noticed Deb squeeze Brian half to death and actually laughed, before smiling slightly.  
  
“You can’t just get him back quietly, can you?” She was telling him. “You always got to push them off a fucking cliff.”  
  
“You’re getting married!” His mother whooped slightly, interrupting.  
  
”Yeah.”  
  
“Then why do you look like you’d have preferred it if he had given you a blow job?”  
  
“Mom…” Justin said, making a face.  
  
“What?” She said. “I have a boyfriend; I know what a blow job is.”  
  
“Mom!” He said, pushing her slightly. “No!”

  
“No, what?”  
  
He looked to Brian, who was standing next to him and kissed him. “I think I’ve been put off blow jobs for life.”  
  
“Then I’m not marrying you.”  
  
“Brian…”  
  
“I’m serious!” Brian said. “I can’t go without my whole life, I won’t do it , not with you as my only source of them!”  
  
“Brian…”  
  
“We’ll talk specifics later…” Brian turned to address the rest of them, “Now if the rest of you will fuck off, he’ll call you tomorrow after I’ve fucked into the ground for all this shit he’s had me do.”   
  
Justin rolled his eyes. “Ever the romantic.”  
  



End file.
